creepypasta_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Dangerous Outside: Rebooted Episode 0
Template 1 I'm one of the workers at Shadowmaster Inc, where these awesome series are created. The newest series, which had just finished its first season, had a really strange occurrence. You see, all of the series we make are saved on our work PCs, and every episode template is put in the proper series folder for review. Well, I was working overnight one day, and the PC said a template was put into the It's Dangerous Outside: Rebooted folder. That was weird, because nobody else should be working this late. I clicked the folder, then templates, then the episode template. The episode was 1 hour long, so I thought this would be a time waster. First 10 Minutes This was possibly the most subtle part of the episode. It was Shadow meeting Austin, and then a leak caused the house to be abandoned. Nothing too crazy... 10-15 Minutes This part was when Shadow got in the van (which was actually first in episode 11) and drove off, leaving Austin behind. Shadow accidentally hits James (who's in episode 3 first) and the van explodes. James instantly flies off and disappears for the rest of the "episode". 15-25 Minutes The house explodes, probably killing Austin, as he is never seen again in the episode, and User and Mike/Mark come into the episode. Shadow and User have a four minute long conversation while Mike runs off and explores. He is not seen for a long time. 25-30 Minutes Here's when things get crazy and disgusting. The murderer at the gas station comes out of the school and tosses a knife at Shadow, luckily missing. Shadow punches him in the face and stabs him, making blood come out of the murderer's knife wound. The murderer falls to the floor and screams in pain, and as Shadow walks away, the murderer swears until death. By then, I knew the episode wasn't going to be allowed, but I wanted to finish it. 30-45 Minutes Mike/Mark comes back, and Shadow and User are still together. The three enter the school and are locked in, and Mike/Mark is eventually dragged into the bathroom. Shadow and User run into the bathroom, but nobody is there. The lights go out and a scream is heard in a stall. The lights then turn on, and in the third stall, blood is everywhere, probably confirming Mike/Mark's death. Shadow and User break open the doors and run out. 45-55 Minutes The school explodes, and User is thrown into a house and crushed by the flying debris. Shadow is now alone, and the only other characters that haven't appeared yet were GIitchz and Jordan. Well, Jordan has a quick death, where he jumps through a window, lands on the debris of User, and disappears. This is the weirdest death, as he is never seen again. During the end of this segment, Shadow is walking down a road alone, probably referencing "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". 55-60 Minutes GIitchz appears in this segment, and also dies. The murderer comes back, claiming he has a "second life", and jumps onto GIitchz. After about 10 seconds, GIitchz falls to the ground, dead, and approaches Shadow. Shadow stabs him again and then the murderer throws a knife in Shadow's face. After Shadow dies almost instantly, the credits roll, with a blood red background and strange music. Template 2 After seeing that template, I was unsure of what would come next. I saw another template, and decided to watch the episode template. It was the same episode, but it was higher pitched, reversed, and the episode was more realistic. The image of the template is the same of template 1's but it is upside-down and has inverted colors instead. Template 2 may have been the original template 1 but they added higher pitch, lower brightness, and reverse because they didn't want them to be noticed after getting declined for review. Then template 1 was created less violent, but also got declined. So why do these episodes exist? I went back to the episode template and skipped to the end (a.k.a the beginning for template 1), and I regret doing that. I was so terrified. It was a picture of Shadow and his friends lying down, dead. Some had strange faces, and Shadow had a knife in his mouth. I realized James and Jordan weren't in the picture, probably because James flew and never came back, and Jordan disappeared after jumping out the window. Glitchz was the only one who wasn't bleeding, but even worse. He was hanging himself. I decided to put these templates onto my old flash drive. After that, I burned my flash drive. I couldn't stand those templates... Conclusion I got fired from Shadowmaster Inc because they thought I deleted one of their episodes. I tried convincing them that it was a lost episode, but they thought I was lying... Category:ROBLOX Category:It's Dangerous Outside